Cyberchase
Storyline Theme Song Intro Sound Effects Used * Hollywoodedge, Peacock Call ASingle AT075801 (Heard once in "The Cyberchase Movie.") * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 01 * DICK DE BENEDICTIS MUSIC Image Gallery * Cyberchase/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Parodies #Cyberchase/17 Again (2009) #Cyberchase/27 Dresses (2008) #Cyberchase/101 Dalmatians #Cyberchase/102 Dalmatians #Cyberchase/90210 #Cyberchase/A.N.T. Farm #Cyberchase/Aaahh!!! Real Monsters #Cyberchase/A Bug's Life #Cyberchase/A Christmas Carol #Cyberchase/Adventures of the Little Koala #Cyberchase/Adventure Time #Cyberchase/Adventure Time (2010) #Cyberchase/Air Bud #Cyberchase/Aladdin #Cyberchase/Alexander & The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) #Cyberchase/Alice in Wonderland #Cyberchase/Alvin and the Chipmunks #Cyberchase/All Grown Up #Cyberchase/Allegra's Window #Cyberchase/American Dad #Cyberchase/American Pie (1999) #Cyberchase/American Teen (2008) #Cyberchase/Angelina Ballerina #Cyberchase/Angry Birds #Cyberchase/Animaniacs #Cyberchase/Anime #Cyberchase/Annie (2014) #Cyberchase/Annoying Orange #Cyberchase/A Prayer for the Dying (1987) #Cyberchase/Archer #Cyberchase/Around the World with Willy Fog #Cyberchase/Arthur #Cyberchase/As Told By Ginger #Cyberchase/Atomic Betty #Cyberchase/Austin Powers #Cyberchase/Azumanga Daioh #Cyberchase/Baby Einstein #Cyberchase/Baby's Day Out #Cyberchase/Back at the Barnyard #Cyberchase/Back to the Future #Cyberchase/Balamory #Cyberchase/Bambi #Cyberchase/Bamboo Blade #Cyberchase/Bananaman #Cyberchase/Barney #Cyberchase/Batteries Not Included (1987) #Cyberchase/Bear in a Big Blue House #Cyberchase/Beauty and the Beast #Cyberchase/Beavis and Butt-Head #Cyberchase/Bedknobs and Broomsticks #Cyberchase/Bee and Puppycat #Cyberchase/Bee Movie #Cyberchase/Beethoven #Cyberchase/Beetlejuice (1988) #Cyberchase/Beetlejuice (Cartoon) #Cyberchase/Ben-Hur (1959) #Cyberchase/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien #Cyberchase/Bender's Big Score #Cyberchase/Bertha #Cyberchase/Best Friends Whenever #Cyberchase/Big Hero 6 (2014) #Cyberchase/Birdman (2014) #Cyberchase/Blinky Bill #Cyberchase/Blue's Clues #Cyberchase/Bob's Burgers #Cyberchase/Bobby's World #Cyberchase/Bob the Builder #Cyberchase/Bolt #Cyberchase/Bonkers #Cyberchase/Boohbah #Cyberchase/Boy Meets World #Cyberchase/Braceface #Cyberchase/Brandy and Mr. Whiskers #Cyberchase/Bravest Warriors #Cyberchase/Brave #Cyberchase/Breadwinners #Cyberchase/Bubble Bobble #Cyberchase/Budgie the Little Helicopter #Cyberchase/Buffy the Vampire Slayer #Cyberchase/C.H.O.M.P.S. (1979) #Cyberchase/Caillou #Cyberchase/Calling All Engines #Cyberchase/Camp Lazlo #Cyberchase/Captain Underpants #Cyberchase/Cars 2 #Cyberchase/Cars #Cyberchase/Casablanca (1942) #Cyberchase/Casper #Cyberchase/CatDog #Cyberchase/Catscratch #Cyberchase/Cell Block Tango (from Chicago) #Cyberchase/Chalk Zone #Cyberchase/Charlie and Lola #Cyberchase/Charlie Brown #Cyberchase/Cheaper by the Dozen (2003) #Cyberchase/Chibi Maruko-chan #Cyberchase/Chicago #Cyberchase/Chicken Run #Cyberchase/Chowder #Cyberchase/Chuggington #Cyberchase/Cinderella #Cyberchase/Clarence #Cyberchase/Clarissa Explains It All #Cyberchase/Clifford the Big Red Dog #Cyberchase/Clifford's Puppy Days #Cyberchase/Clone High #Cyberchase/Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) #Cyberchase/Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) #Cyberchase/Clueless (1995) #Cyberchase/Codename: Kids Next Door #Cyberchase/Congo (1995) #Cyberchase/Conker's Bad Fur Day #Cyberchase/Cory in the House #Cyberchase/Count Duckula #Cyberchase/Courage the Cowardly Dog #Cyberchase/Crash Bandicoot #Cyberchase/Cyborg Kuro-chan #Cyberchase/Damn Yankees! (1958) #Cyberchase/Dance Moms #Cyberchase/Danger Mouse #Cyberchase/Daria #Cyberchase/Dark Shadows #Cyberchase/Darkwing Duck #Cyberchase/DC #Cyberchase/Despicable Me 2 (2013) #Cyberchase/Despicable Me 3 (2017) #Cyberchase/Despicable Me 2010) #Cyberchase/Despicable Me #Cyberchase/Detention #Cyberchase/Dexter's Laboratory #Cyberchase/Dinner at Eight (1933) #Cyberchase/Dino Babies #Cyberchase/Dirty Dancing #Cyberchase/Disney #Cyberchase/Doctor Dolittle (1967) #Cyberchase/Doctor Snuggles #Cyberchase/Doctor Zhivago (1965) #Cyberchase/DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story (2004) #Cyberchase/Dog with a Blog #Cyberchase/Dolphin Tale (2011) #Cyberchase/Dolphin Tale 2 (2014) #Cyberchase/Doodlebops Rockin Road Show #Cyberchase/Dora The Explorer #Cyberchase/Doug #Cyberchase/Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts (2009) #Cyberchase/Dr. Seuss #Cyberchase/Drake & Josh #Cyberchase/DreamWorks #Cyberchase/Dumbo #Cyberchase/Easter Parade (1948) #Cyberchase/Ed, Edd n Eddy #Cyberchase/Elf #Cyberchase/Epic (2013) #Cyberchase/Even Stevens #Cyberchase/Evil Con Carne #Cyberchase/F-Zero #Cyberchase/Family Guy #Cyberchase/Fanboy & Chum Chum #Cyberchase/Fanboy and Chum Chum #Cyberchase/Fantastic Four (2005) #Cyberchase/Fat Albert (2004) #Cyberchase/Fat Dog Mendoza #Cyberchase/Father Ted #Cyberchase/Fiddler on the Roof (1971) #Cyberchase/Fillmore! #Cyberchase/Finding Nemo #Cyberchase/Finian's Rainbow (1968) #Cyberchase/Fish Hooks #Cyberchase/Five Nights at Freddy's #Cyberchase/Flubber #Cyberchase/Flushed Away #Cyberchase/Foofur #Cyberchase/Fraggle Rock #Cyberchase/Franny's Feet #Cyberchase/Freaky Friday (2003) #Cyberchase/From Justin to Kelly (2003) #Cyberchase/Frozen (2013) #Cyberchase/Fullmetal Alchemist #Cyberchase/Fun and Fancy Free #Cyberchase/Futurama #Cyberchase/Garfield #Cyberchase/George Shrinks #Cyberchase/Get Over It (2001) #Cyberchase/Ghost (1990) #Cyberchase/Ghostbusters #Cyberchase/Gilmore Girls #Cyberchase/Go!Animate #Cyberchase/Gone with the Wind (1939) #Cyberchase/Good Burger #Cyberchase/Goodbye, Mr. Chips (1939) #Cyberchase/Gossip Girl #Cyberchase/Gravity Falls #Cyberchase/Gregory Horror Show #Cyberchase/Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics #Cyberchase/Growing Up Creepie #Cyberchase/Grown Ups 2 (2013) #Cyberchase/Gung Ho! (1986) #Cyberchase/Handy Manny #Cyberchase/Harvey Beaks #Cyberchase/Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater #Cyberchase/Hercules #Cyberchase/Hey Arnold #Cyberchase/High School Musical #Cyberchase/Higglytown Heroes #Cyberchase/Hillsong: Let Hope Rise #Cyberchase/Home (2015) #Cyberchase/Home Alone #Cyberchase/Hope and Glory (1987) #Cyberchase/Horrible Bosses 2 (2014) #Cyberchase/Horton Hears A Who (2008) #Cyberchase/Hotel Transylvania #Cyberchase/How I Met Your Mother #Cyberchase/How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) #Cyberchase/How To Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) #Cyberchase/iCarly #Cyberchase/Ice Age 4: Continental Drift #Cyberchase/Ice Age #Cyberchase/Idle Hands (1999) #Cyberchase/Igor #Cyberchase/Inside Out (2015) #Cyberchase/Inspector Gadget #Cyberchase/In The Heart Of The Sea #Cyberchase/Invisible Sister (2015) #Cyberchase/It's a Boy Girl Thing (2006) #Cyberchase/Jay Jay the Jet Plane #Cyberchase/Jersey Girl (2004) #Cyberchase/Jimmy Neutron #Cyberchase/Johnny Test #Cyberchase/John Tucker Must Die (2006) #Cyberchase/Jojo's Circus #Cyberchase/Journey 2: The Mysterious Island #Cyberchase/Judge Judy #Cyberchase/Jurassic World (2015) #Cyberchase/Kiki's Delivery Service #Cyberchase/Killer Klowns from Outer Space #Cyberchase/Kim Possible #Cyberchase/Kingmsan: The Secret Service #Cyberchase/King of the Hill #Cyberchase/Kipper the Dog #Cyberchase/Kirby #Cyberchase/Kissyfur #Cyberchase/Krypto the Superdog #Cyberchase/Kung Fu Panda #Cyberchase/Labyrinth (1986) #Cyberchase/Lady and the Tramp #Cyberchase/Lady in White (1988) #Cyberchase/Legend of Korra #Cyberchase/Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return #Cyberchase/Little Clowns of Happytown #Cyberchase/Liv and Maddie #Cyberchase/Lloyd in Space #Cyberchase/LocoRoco #Cyberchase/Loonatics Unleashed #Cyberchase/Looney Tunes #Cyberchase/Maburaho #Cyberchase/Madagascar #Cyberchase/Madeline #Cyberchase/Magic in the Water (1995) #Cyberchase/Maisy #Cyberchase/Malibu's Most Wanted (2003) #Cyberchase/Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies #Cyberchase/Maple Town #Cyberchase/Mappy #Cyberchase/Mario #Cyberchase/Martha Speaks #Cyberchase/Marvel #Cyberchase/Mary Poppins #Cyberchase/Mater's Tall Tales #Cyberchase/Max and Ruby #Cyberchase/Maya & Miguel #Cyberchase/Mean Girls (2004) #Cyberchase/Meet Me in St. Louis (1944) #Cyberchase/Mega Man X #Cyberchase/Metal Gear Solid #Cyberchase/Mickey Mouse #Cyberchase/Miffy #Cyberchase/Mighty Joe Young #Cyberchase/Minions (2015) #Cyberchase/Mister Maker #Cyberchase/Mixels #Cyberchase/MLP:FIM #Cyberchase/Monchhichis #Cyberchase/Monkeybone #Cyberchase/Monster House #Cyberchase/Monsters University #Cyberchase/Mostly Ghostly: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend? #Cyberchase/Mr. Meaty #Cyberchase/Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) #Cyberchase/Mr Men #Cyberchase/Mulan #Cyberchase/Mumfie #Cyberchase/Muppet Babies #Cyberchase/Muppets From Space #Cyberchase/Muppets Most Wanted #Cyberchase/Muppets #Cyberchase/My Fair Lady (1964) #Cyberchase/My Gym Partner's a Monkey #Cyberchase/My Life as a Teenage Robot #Cyberchase/My Little Pony #Cyberchase/NCH Videos #Cyberchase/Noddy's Toyland Adventures #Cyberchase/Noozles #Cyberchase/NYC Prep #Cyberchase/Oklahoma! (1955) #Cyberchase/Once Upon a Time #Cyberchase/One Tree Hill #Cyberchase/Open Season #Cyberchase/Osmosis Jones #Cyberchase/Over the Hedge #Cyberchase/Ovide and the Gang #Cyberchase/Oz: The Great and Powerful #Cyberchase/PAC-MAN #Cyberchase/Pajanimals #Cyberchase/Pan (2015) #Cyberchase/Paramount #Cyberchase/Paulie #Cyberchase/PAW Patrol #Cyberchase/PB&J Otter #Cyberchase/Peanuts #Cyberchase/Pecola #Cyberchase/Pee-Wee's Playhouse #Cyberchase/Peep and the Big Wide World #Cyberchase/Penguins of Madagascar (2014) #Cyberchase/Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters #Cyberchase/Peter Pan #Cyberchase/Pinocchio #Cyberchase/Pitch Perfect 2 (2015) #Cyberchase/Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) #Cyberchase/Planes #Cyberchase/Pocahontas #Cyberchase/Pocoyo #Cyberchase/Pokemon #Cyberchase/Pokémon #Cyberchase/Popples #Cyberchase/Postman Pat #Cyberchase/Pound Puppies (1986) #Cyberchase/Pretty Little Liars #Cyberchase/Privileged #Cyberchase/Problem Child (1990) #Cyberchase/Project Almanac (2015) #Cyberchase/Project X (1987) #Cyberchase/Quack-a-Doodle #Cyberchase/Rack Shack and Benny #Cyberchase/Raggs #Cyberchase/Rainbow (1996) #Cyberchase/Random! Cartoons #Cyberchase/Ratatouille #Cyberchase/Real World Muppets #Cyberchase/Recess #Cyberchase/Regular Show #Cyberchase/Ren and Stimpy #Cyberchase/Rescue Heroes #Cyberchase/Richie Rich #Cyberchase/Rick & Morty #Cyberchase/Rio (2011) #Cyberchase/Rio 2 (2014) #Cyberchase/Rio 3 (2017) #Cyberchase/Rise of the Guardians (2012) #Cyberchase/Robin Hood #Cyberchase/Robot Chicken #Cyberchase/Robots #Cyberchase/Rocket Power #Cyberchase/Rocko's Modern Life #Cyberchase/Rolie Polie Olie #Cyberchase/Ruby Gloom #Cyberchase/Rude Dog and the Dweebs #Cyberchase/Rugrats #Cyberchase/Sabrina, the Teenage Witch #Cyberchase/Sabrina The Animated Series #Cyberchase/Sailor Moon Crystal #Cyberchase/Sailor Moon #Cyberchase/Salute Your Shorts #Cyberchase/Samurai Champloo #Cyberchase/Samurai Pizza Cats #Cyberchase/Sanjay and Craig #Cyberchase/School Days #Cyberchase/School for Vampires #Cyberchase/School Rumble #Cyberchase/Seabert #Cyberchase/SeeMore's Playhouse #Cyberchase/Seinfeld #Cyberchase/Sesame Street #Cyberchase/Shake It Up #Cyberchase/Shark Tale #Cyberchase/Sheep in the Big City #Cyberchase/Shining Time Station #Cyberchase/Shirt Tales #Cyberchase/Shrek #Cyberchase/Sid the Science Kid #Cyberchase/Singin' in the Rain (1952) #Cyberchase/Skarloey #Cyberchase/Skunk Fu #Cyberchase/Sleeping Beauty #Cyberchase/Sleepless in Seattle (1993) #Cyberchase/Snow White #Cyberchase/Song of the South #Cyberchase/Sonic #Cyberchase/Sonny with a Chance #Cyberchase/Sooty #Cyberchase/Soul Eater Not! #Cyberchase/South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut #Cyberchase/South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut #Cyberchase/South Park: Bigger Longer and Uncut #Cyberchase/South Park #Cyberchase/SpongeBob SquarePants #Cyberchase/Squirrel Boy #Cyberchase/State Fair (1945) #Cyberchase/Steven Universe #Cyberchase/Stickin' Around #Cyberchase/Stoked #Cyberchase/Strawberry Shortcake #Cyberchase/Street Fighter #Cyberchase/Streets of Rage #Cyberchase/Stuart Little #Cyberchase/Suite Pretty Cure #Cyberchase/Super Mario Bros. Z #Cyberchase/Surf's Up #Cyberchase/Sylvanian Families #Cyberchase/T.U.F.F. Puppy #Cyberchase/Tarzan #Cyberchase/Talking Friends #Cyberchase/Teen Titans #Cyberchase/Tekken #Cyberchase/Teletubbies #Cyberchase/Terrahawks #Cyberchase/That's So Raven #Cyberchase/The Addams Family #Cyberchase/The Adventures of Pete & Pete #Cyberchase/The Adventures of The Little Prince #Cyberchase/The Amanda Show #Cyberchase/The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) #Cyberchase/The Amazing World of Gumball #Cyberchase/The Amityville Horror (2005) #Cyberchase/The Angry Beavers #Cyberchase/The Ant Bully #Cyberchase/The Aristocats #Cyberchase/The Bells of St. Mary's (1945) #Cyberchase/The Berenstain Bears #Cyberchase/The BFG (2016) #Cyberchase/The Big Bang Theory #Cyberchase/The Big Comfy Couch #Cyberchase/The Black Cauldron #Cyberchase/The Boxtrolls (2014) #Cyberchase/The Brave Little Toaster #Cyberchase/The Breakfast Club (1985) #Cyberchase/The Carrie Diaries #Cyberchase/The Cat in the Hat #Cyberchase/The Cleveland Show #Cyberchase/The Clique (2008) #Cyberchase/The Emperor's New Groove #Cyberchase/The Fairly OddParents #Cyberchase/The Frighteners (1996) #Cyberchase/The Get Along Gang #Cyberchase/The Ghosts of Motley Hall #Cyberchase/The Great Mouse Detective #Cyberchase/The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy #Cyberchase/The Haunting (1963) #Cyberchase/The Haunting (1999) #Cyberchase/The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Cyberchase/The Incredibles #Cyberchase/The Jungle Book #Cyberchase/The Kidsongs Television Show #Cyberchase/The Land Before Time #Cyberchase/The Last Mimzy (2007) #Cyberchase/The Legend of Zelda #Cyberchase/The Lego Movie (2014) #Cyberchase/The LEGO Movie #Cyberchase/The Life and Times of Juniper Lee #Cyberchase/The Lion King #Cyberchase/The Little Mermaid #Cyberchase/The Lorax (2012) #Cyberchase/The Loud House #Cyberchase/The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack #Cyberchase/The Mighty B! #Cyberchase/The Music Man (1962) #Cyberchase/The Mysterious Cities of Gold #Cyberchase/The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo #Cyberchase/The NewZealand Story #Cyberchase/The Nightmare Before Christmas #Cyberchase/The Nut Job (2014) #Cyberchase/The Nutshack #Cyberchase/The O.C. #Cyberchase/The Perfect Man (2005) #Cyberchase/The Pink Panther #Cyberchase/The Pirates! Band of Misfits #Cyberchase/The Powerpuff Girls #Cyberchase/The Princess Diaries (2001) #Cyberchase/The Rainbow (1989) #Cyberchase/The Rescuers #Cyberchase/The Ring (2002) #Cyberchase/The Secret Circle #Cyberchase/The Secret Life of Pets (2016) #Cyberchase/The Secret Life of the American Teenager #Cyberchase/The Secret of Nimh #Cyberchase/The Secret Partner (1961) #Cyberchase/The Secret World of Alex Mack #Cyberchase/The Simpsons and Futurama Crossover Crisis #Cyberchase/The Simpsons #Cyberchase/The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants (2005) #Cyberchase/The Sixth Sense (1999) #Cyberchase/The Smurfs 2 (2013) #Cyberchase/The Sound of Music (1965) #Cyberchase/The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water #Cyberchase/The Suite Life of Zack & Cody #Cyberchase/The Swan Princess #Cyberchase/The Thief & The Cobbler #Cyberchase/The Thief and The Cobbler #Cyberchase/The Vampire Diaries #Cyberchase/The Villain (1979) #Cyberchase/The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald #Cyberchase/The Wacky Adventures of Ronald Mcdonald #Cyberchase/The Weekenders #Cyberchase/The Wild Puffalumps #Cyberchase/The Wild Thornberrys #Cyberchase/The Wind in the Willows #Cyberchase/The Wizard of Oz #Cyberchase/The World of David the Gnome #Cyberchase/The Wuzzles #Cyberchase/Thomas and the Magic Railroad #Cyberchase/Thomas #Cyberchase/Thunderbirds #Cyberchase/Time Squad #Cyberchase/Timmy the Tooth #Cyberchase/Timmy Time #Cyberchase/Timothy Goes to School #Cyberchase/Tiny Toon Adventures #Cyberchase/To Love-Ru #Cyberchase/Tom and Jerry #Cyberchase/Total Drama #Cyberchase/Total Drama and Pokemon #Cyberchase/Totally Spies! #Cyberchase/Tower of Terror (1997) #Cyberchase/Toy Story #Cyberchase/Tribal Warrior Gems #Cyberchase/TUGS #Cyberchase/Turbo (2013) #Cyberchase/Uncle Grandpa #Cyberchase/Underground Ernie #Cyberchase/Universal Studios #Cyberchase/Up #Cyberchase/VeggieTales #Cyberchase/Veronica Mars #Cyberchase/Victorious #Cyberchase/W.I.T.C.H. #Cyberchase/WALL-E #Cyberchase/Wallace and Gromit #Cyberchase/WataMote #Cyberchase/Wee Sing #Cyberchase/Whatever Happened To Robot Jones? #Cyberchase/Where's My Water #Cyberchase/Who Framed Roger Rabbit #Cyberchase/Wild Kratts #Cyberchase/Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory #Cyberchase/Winky Dink and You #Cyberchase/Winnie The Pooh #Cyberchase/Without a Paddle (2004) #Cyberchase/Wizards of Waverly Place #Cyberchase/Wow Wow Wubbzy #Cyberchase/Wreck-It Ralph #Cyberchase/Yours, Mines and Ours (2005) #Cyberchase/Yu-Gi-Oh! #Cyberchase/Zelda #Cyberchase/Zoboomafoo #Cyberchase/Zoey 101 #Cyberchase/Zookeeper #Cyberchase/Zootopia (2016) Category:TV Shows